powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 38: A Promise With Big Brother
A Promise With Big Brother ''~Goo Magiiro~'' is the thirty-eighth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the conclusion of the two-part battle with Hades God Cyclops. Synopsis With their numbers dwindling from Cyclops' attack, Tsubasa must figure out how to be his own kind of big brother before he has nothing to protect. Plot Where we last left off, Makito has been killed by the Infershia god Cyclops. The remaining siblings run, with Tsubasa in lead and Kai limping. Tsubasa doesn't know where to go. they go under a bridge. Urara rallies them together. She reminds them if they win, everything will return. Vankyuria reports where Drake is. Dagon shouts this. gorgon leaves. Wyvern offers to go, Sphinx says she'll go. Meanwhile, the Magiranger are transformed again and in a forest. Where there are many obstacles. Cyclops make trees disappear around them. They disappear once again but he can see them through a thermo-lense. He shoots Houka and she disappears. Urara and Kai go to the floor crying over their sister and Tsubasa picks them up and continues running. Back with Drake, Shine goes to the floor. Drake sends one devastating blast and he comes out as Sungel. Sungel strikes Drake down. He tries another big attack and it is stopped. Sphinx has arrived. Back with the siblings, Tsubasa thinks about what Makito would do in this situation. They walk through an alley. Kai is put down and suggests leaving him, saying it will be his fault they get killed. Tsubasa says his responsibility is to protect him. Cyclops targets Kai and Urara stands in the way and is shot. Urara disappears before Kai can get to her. Kai smacks the ground. Tsubasa screams. Back with Sphinx, she puts her weapon in front of him and says he should return and not forget the Dark Precept. Drake raises his blade. He then retreats. Sphinx is about to leave. Hikaru asks her why she saved him. She explains that she didn't, unless they obey the law, N Ma won't be revived. this is news to him. She asks him why he is on the side of the Surface World. He says there is a lot to be protected. He says no matter how strong they are, he will fight them. She laughs at the notion. She tells him to remember that they will eliminate him at anything if he annoys them. she leaves him alone. Meanwhile, Tsubasa is at his wit's end. Tsubasa tells Kai to let him go and un-transforms. He sits on stairs. Kai un-transforms too. Tsubasa says with his sister defeated, he was unreliable. Kai tells him it wasn't his fault. Tsubasa compares himself to Makito, saying he is no good. Kai stands up and makes a mirror and makes Tsubasa face it. He tells him he is himself and can't be Makito. Tsubasa takes this info in. Kai tells him he has to do things his way. Tsubasa smiles and looks in the mirror.He remembers Makito throwing his Magistick in the mirror. Kai is feeling better, thanks to the medicine. Sunset is in three minutes and he is ready. They call Cyclops out at the same location Makito did. Yellow calls for MagiPunch. They two of them reflect off the bullets. Then Cyclops can't find Yellow. His gun falls out. Yellow blasted it off. Yellow says his attacks were always from places where things reflected light. With Houka, it happened from a puddle, for Urara it was reflected from a van's window. And for Makito, it happened from a glass window. Tsubasa says Makito wouldn't waste a shot. When he found him, he went into where the bullet came from. He goes legend mode and turns his DialRod into DialRod BowGun. He asks him if he is the one that has his mother trapped. He says he is not. Tsubasa lets him pick up his gun. He blasts at him, but Yellow's is what counts. Cyclops is defeated and the mirror world collapses around him. He is back, out of uniform and Kai congratulates him. Their siblings are back as well. Tsubasa gives Makito a big hug. Tsubasa admits he now knows the hardship of the older brother. Makito feels the burden has lighten. Kai boasts that he took his advice. Tsubasa shakes it off. They rough house but it is cut down early, Cyclops is now his normal size, which is big for us. They transform and go to legend mode. They then become MagiLegend. The sunset is near and Cyclops' shots don't effect them. He thinks. Yellow boasts that they can see through his shots. One shot then flips around them and hits them in the back. They take devastating hits. He puts a red bullet in his gun and it is stopped by Travelion. This gives them the opportunity they need. They knock his gun away and strike him hard. They finish him off with their Fire Tornado. Makito and Tsubasa knock fists. The sun sets. Meanwhile, all the gods are sad about Cyclops' defeat. Drake returns. Sphinx comes in after him, Gorgon sees her and leaves in a huff. Slepiner says underestimating them is not an option. Back at the secret room, Smoky thinks they had a harder time and because Hikaru was beat up. This is news to Houka, Kai and Urara. Hikaru brushes this off. They sing Tsubasa's praises. It is night and Tsubasa is practicing boxing. He tosses him a water bottle and leans on a rail, staring into the distance and wonders if when the battle is over, it will okay for him to follow his dream. Tsubasa says he should travel aboard first, enter college an study agriculture. Tsubasa says Aniki farm in Brazil. They spare and hug and laugh. They then practice. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 40, *'Viewership': 8.5% *'Pre-Ending Spell': Golu Magiiro (changes MagiYellow's DialRod into a bowgun) **Smoky tries to decipher the mysteries of Tsubasa's DialRod, but he and Mandora Boy become electrocuted *The Mecha battle was not used for "Mystic Force", in fact most of the footage of this episode and the previous one was not used. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Stage 37: Sniping, Stage 38: A Promise With Big Brother, Stage 39: Inverse Brother and Sister and Stage 40: The Gorgon's Garden. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes